1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to battery powered devices, and more particularly to an apparatus for replacing a battery in a battery powered device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Battery powered detection devices such as smoke alarms, carbon monoxide sensors and other gas sensors are commonly installed in buildings to detect the presence of fire, smoke, or gas and to provide an alarm signal in response thereto. These detection devices are typically powered by a conventional 9 volt battery and are mounted on or near the ceiling of the building so that they provide early detection of rising smoke, fire, and/or gas. Unfortunately, the placement of a detection device on or near the ceiling places it out of reach and makes it difficult to test and replace its battery.
Devices for replacing a battery in a ceiling-mounted detection device are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,281,954 (the '954 patent), owned by the Applicant of the present invention and hereby incorporated by reference, discloses a device for replacing a battery in a smoke alarm including a guide track and a battery carriage shiftable along the guide track. A battery is placed in the battery carriage and then shifted up through the guide track for connection to the battery connector of the smoke alarm.
Although the '954 patent provides a greatly improved device and method for replacing batteries in a ceiling mounted smoke alarm, its guide track is somewhat complicated and expensive to manufacture, install and use. Thus, there is a need for an improved apparatus for replacing a battery in a battery powered detection device that is inexpensive to manufacture and easy to install and use.